thehighfructoseadventuresofannoyingorangefandomcom-20200214-history
HOW2
From handy life hacks to complicated how-tos, Annoying Orange and Pear show you how to do all sorts of things in life! Videos Season 1 # Tie a Tie (January 27, 2016) # Win the Election in January (January 27, 2016) # Remember Dreams (February 2, 2016) # Dealing Groundhog Day (February 2, 2016) # Getting a Girlfriend (February 9, 2016) # Baking Pies (February 9, 2016) # Getting Rich Quick (February 16, 2016) # Celebrating Valentines Day (February 16, 2016) # Movie Theater Behavior (February 23, 2016) # Going Berry Hunting (February 23, 2016) # Playing Chess (March 2, 2016) # Bike Riding (March 9, 2016) # Applying Makeup (March 16, 2016) # Granting Wishes on St. Patrick's (March 23, 2016) # Building a Factory (March 23, 2016) # Tie Shoes (March 30, 2016) # Celebrating April Fools Day (March 30, 2016) # Video Game Making (April 6, 2016) # Getting Jobs (April 13, 2016) # Use Uber (April 20, 2016) # Deal with an Easter Bunny (April 27, 2016) # How to Be a Famous YouTuber (April 27, 2016) # Play a Guitar (May 4, 2016) # Use a Microwave (May 11, 2016) # Using a Computer (May 18, 2016) # Losing Weight (May 25, 2016) Season 2 # Surviving a Deserted Island (June 1, 2016) # Doing Head to Toe (June 1, 2016) # Discovering Atlantis (June 8, 2016) # Explore the Lost Cheese (June 8, 2016) # Playing Scrabble (June 8, 2016) # Communicate Telling Time (June 15, 2016) # Changing a Light Bulb (June 15, 2016) # Vote the Olympics (June 15, 2016) # Getting Ripped (June 22, 2016) # Protecting Your Home (June 22, 2016) # Avoid Getting Mistakes (June 22, 2016) # Get a Surprise at Two O'Clock (June 29, 2016) # Deal with a Baby Sibling (June 29, 2016) # Exploring The Twin Towers at September Eleventh (June 29, 2016) # Celebrating the Fourth of July (July 6, 2016) # Deal with the Fireworks Display (July 6, 2016) # Surviving London (July 13, 2016) # Writing a Book (July 13, 2016) # Deal to Use a Banana (July 13, 2016) # Grow Flowers, Plants and Trees (July 20, 2016) # Reaching Level 25 to Master Pokemon Go! (July 20, 2016) # Staying Safe When You're Afraid (July 20, 2016) # Go with the Flow on the City (July 27, 2016) # Being Cool (July 27, 2016) # Communicating Senses (July 27, 2016) # Milking a Cow (August 3, 2016) # Deal with Opposites (August 3, 2016) # Master Babysitting (August 10, 2016) # Express Your Feelings (August 10, 2016) # Solve Problems with Science (August 17, 2016) # Surviving Fire (August 17, 2016) # Organizing Thinking (August 24, 2016) # Catching Things in Pokemon (August 24, 2016) # Making a Wish Come True with Jason (August 31, 2016) # Playing Monopoly (September 7, 2016) # Riding a Horse (September 14, 2016) # Surviving Kansas (September 21, 2016) # Deal for Using the Toilet in Potty Time (September 21, 2016) # Kissing a Girl (September 28, 2016) Season 3 # Be a Mad Scientist (October 5, 2016) # Deal Art Appreciation (October 5, 2016) # Using Balance and Weight (October 12, 2016) # Throwing a Killer Halloween Party (October 12, 2016) # Surviving Freddy Fazbear (October 19, 2016) # Using Types of Rocks (October 19, 2016) # Getting Rid of Nightmares (October 26, 2016) # Giving Halloween Candy (October 26, 2016) # Training Your Dog (November 2, 2016) # Making Up Poems (November 2, 2016) # Doing a Discovery (November 9, 2016) # Winning the Lottery (November 9, 2016) # Be a Good Soccer Player (November 16, 2016) # Hunting Fish (November 16, 2016) # Discovering International Shipping (November 23, 2016) # How to Cook (November 23, 2016) # Building a Sand Castle (November 30, 2016) # Encountering Blocks (November 30, 2016) # Reading Words (December 7, 2016) # Having a Pool Party (December 7, 2016) # Selling a Yard Sale (December 14, 2016) # Decorating a Christmas Tree (December 14, 2016) # Hanging Christmas Lights (December 21, 2016) # Remembering Bedtime Business (December 21, 2016) # Master Hanukkah and Kwanzaa (December 28, 2016) # Making New Year's Resolutions (December 28, 2016) Season 4 # Making a Perfect Snowball (January 4, 2017) # Celebrating New Year's Eve (January 4, 2017) # Surviving a Club (January 4, 2017) # Go On Efficiency (January 4, 2017) # Meeting the Abominable Snowman (January 11, 2017) # Learn Something New (January 11, 2017) # Find Yourself in Lost Nature (January 11, 2017) # Driving a Car (January 11, 2017) # Keeping Clear as a Bell (January 18, 2017) # Express Yourself in a Train (January 18, 2017) # Use Local Departments (January 18, 2017) # Brushing Your Teeth (January 18, 2017) # Interact and Solve (January 25, 2017) # Locate in a Playground (January 25, 2017) # Be a Good Person (January 25, 2017) # Looking Up with Errands to Run (January 25, 2017) # Setting the Table (February 1, 2017) # Keeping it Clean (February 1, 2017) # Surviving Groundhog Day (February 8, 2017) # Playing Bagpipes (February 8, 2017) # Work at a Zoo (February 8, 2017) # Locate a General Store (February 15, 2017) # Deal with Parents (February 15, 2017) # Finding a Strange Bird (February 15, 2017) # Hundredth Video Celebration (February 22, 2017) # Deal with a 115th Video (February 22, 2017) Season 5 # Mow Your Lawn Like a Boss (March 1, 2017) # Escape from Prison (March 8, 2017) # Making Your Bed (March 15, 2017) # Surviving a Tornado (March 22, 2017) # Dunk a Basketball (March 29, 2017) # Zicam Receiving (April 5, 2017) # Annoy Pear (April 12, 2017) # Doing Drugs (April 19, 2017) # Avoid Getting Sick (April 26, 2017) # Rubik's Cube Solving (May 3, 2017) # Recycling (AKA: HOW2: Recycle) (May 3, 2017) # Superhero Becoming (May 10, 2017) # Kill Cockroaches (May 10, 2017) # Fidget Spinning (May 17, 2017) # Playing Greatest Heavyweights (AKA: HOW2: Play Greatest Heavyweights) (May 17, 2017) # Finding a Pot of Gold (May 24, 2017) # Kwazy Crisps (AKA: HOW2: Use Kwazy Crisps Cereal) (May 24, 2017) # Control Cox Communications (May 24, 2017) # Mario Kart Wii (AKA: HOW2: Play Mario Kart Wii) (May 31, 2017) # Do Your Senior Project (May 31, 2017) # Being Smart (May 31, 2017) # Being a Rockstar (June 7, 2017) # Discovering the X-Files (AKA: HOW2: Discover the X-Files) (June 7, 2017) # Flying (June 14, 2017) # Ignoring Haters (June 21, 2017) # Xyzal Dealing (June 28, 2017) Season 6 # Song Making (July 5, 2017) # Fourth of July Resolutions (AKA: HOW2: Make Resolutions on the Fourth of July) (July 5, 2017) # Cooperation (July 5, 2017) # Fruit Salad Creating (AKA: HOW2: Create a Fruit Salad (July 12, 2017) # Winning the Claw Machine (July 12, 2017) # Pornography Making (AKA: HOW2: Make Pornography) (July 12, 2017) # Avoid Losing Empathy (July 19, 2017) # HOW2 Bowl (July 19, 2017) # PCP: Phencyclidine (AKA: HOW2: Use Phencyclidine) (July 19, 2017) # Making Up a Brand for Company (July 26, 2017) # Pranking Pear (July 26, 2017) # Winning a Mortal Kombat Challenge (July 26, 2017) # Being a Rapper (August 2, 2017) # Afrin Dealing (August 2, 2017) # Celebrating 155 Videos (August 2, 2017) # Taking Over the World (August 9, 2017) # Wonder Glue Using (AKA: HOW2: Use Wonder Glue) (August 9, 2017) # Inviting Friends to Our Neighborhood Festival (August 9, 2017)